Changed
by Alavna
Summary: I want to be different. So this year I, Hermione Granger, am going to change, big time, in some ways that even I don't know how. Hogwarts is going to be different. DMHG


Hey Peoples,

Please excuse the spelling errors. i can't not spell and this stupid computer doesn't have spell check and i don't want to keep getting out the 1 tonne dictionary. So bare with me.

Full Summary: I want to be different. I don't want to be a complete bookworm anymore. I hate my hair and my looks. People treet me like a door mat, they just walk all over me, expecting me to do everything for them, well I'm not going to do it anymore, from now on I'm putting my foot down. Yes I, Hermione Granger, am going to change, all with the help of a Pureblood Griffindor, Meggan Heronimus (OC). Hogwarts is going to be different this year. DM/HG.

Disclaimer:

Me: CanI own Harry Potter?

Mum: No

Me: Pretty please?

Mum: No

Me: Pretty please with sugar on top?

Mum: I said NO!!!

Mothers can be so crule. My attempts at owning Harry Potter have failed. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

Now to the story, enjoy.

Changed

Chapter 1: A Makeover

I want to be different, I don't want to be a complete bookworm anymore. I hate my hair, why does it have to be so damn frizzy? I don't want these stupid freckles on my face, if they were lighter then i would be happy. i don't want to be so damn cautious, i wan to be able to talk different, say what i want without thinking before i say it.

Yes I, Hermione Granger, wants to be be different. So this year when i go back to Hogwarts, I'm going to be different, thing are going to change. With the help of my best friend, Meggan, a few spells and a stack of muggle and wizarding money, i am going to have a makover.

Meggan and i met up at a cafe in London and decided to do the first lot of shopping in Muggle London and then go to Diagon Alley. Yes, Meggan is a witch. she came to Hogwarts in sixth year, she ended up ing Griffindor and they became best friends. Harry and Ron always talked about Quidditch and ignored her, so Meggan rescued her from lonleyness.

Anywho... Meggan and Hermione were having a field day at the mall, bying all sorts of stuff. Hermione bought a whole new wardrobe (A/N: I'll get to explaining what she bought when she wears it). Meggan only bought a few things as she wasn't getting the full on makeover.

After the clothes and shoe shopping they moved onto getting pierced ears and belly buttons. Hermione even got a small nose stud (A/N: it's not noticeable, just so ya know).

"Now to get you some makeup girl. Trust me, you'll look a whole heap better with this makeover your doing," Meggan said pulling her into a shop. After an hour of bickering over colours they headed to Diagon Alley to get their School Stuff and a wizarding makeover.

"School Stuff first then we continue the makever," Meggan said following Hermione.

"Can i change into some of my stuff? i can't wait to get that top on," Hermione asked

"Sure." They walked into a bathroon and changed.

Hermione put on some hip hugging jeans and a top saying "Love Sucks". They showed her figure perfectly. Meggan put on some flair jeans and a top saying "My doors always open...so your free to leave anytime". you could have sworn you were seeing double but Meggans hair was curly/straight, shoulder length, and a sort of Caramel colour and her eyes were blue. Hermione's hair was chestnut brown, frizz that fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown with gold flecks in them. Both of the girls features were almost the same. up close you could see the difference, far away you'd think they're sisters that you could easily get mixed up (A/N: my mum does that with my older sister and me and there's a 20 year age difference between us)

Meggan showed Hermione how to put on makeup properly. she went with the more natural look, Meggan just had light blue eye shadow on.

they walked around for a whle after shopping for school stuff.

"Oh Shit, i really didn't want to run into him today," Exclaimed Hermione pulling Meggan into a shop.

"Who?" Meggan asked looking at the passers-by.

"Malfoy, who else?"

"Oh, why? Afraid that you'll like what you see?"

"Meggan how can you say that?"

"Well you have to admit that he is lookin' f.i.n.e this year. i didn't say anything about his attitude or anything like that. Just about his looks."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interupted.

"Can i help you laidies?" a witch said walking up to them.

"Ah yes, you can help my friend here, she needs to tame her hair and change the colour," Meggan said after glancing around.

"Come here lovey and sit down. I'll be done with you in a fewe minutes."

15 minutes later Hermione had Straight Dark Redish-Brown that reached to her middle of her back.

"Hermione, You. Look. Gourgous," Meggan squealed, "Who ever Head Boys is, your gonna have to watch ou for him."

Yeah, you guessed it, Hermione's Head Girl.

Hermione looked at her watch, 6:30pm.

"Oh No, i haveto be home in 5 minutes and my home ain't connected to the floo network," Hermione whinned.

"Just owl your parents and say that your going to be at my house for a few minutes and that you'll be late."

"Thanks Meggan, your a Life Saver."

"Hey, I ain't no lollie."

"You know whatI meen," Hermione said over her shoulder while walking out the door.

while walking past the ice-cream parlour Hermione noticed a pair of ice blue eyes watching her intently, that's when it clicked,

_'Holly Shit, he's checking me out,'_ Hermione thought, glancing th boys way, _'Holly shit, Draco Malfoy is checking mr out, doesn't he recognise me? oh wait that's right, i look different now but still, he's freaking checking me out, how gross is that.'_

that's when a little light bulb clicked on in her head. _He doesn't recognise me, i could have some fun with this but i better wait until the train,'_ Hermione smiled to herself evily.

Anyone who is wondering what i ment by the 'your a life saver' 'hey i ain't no lollie' bit is about well, down here in Australia (i don't knowabout anywhere else though) Life Saver is a brand of lollie.

Anyway, please Review.

Oh yeah and if i get dates and that wronge, it's because when their in Winter we're in Summer down here and we kinda finish and start school at completely different times. so ya. I may get mixed up.

Bye,

Alavna


End file.
